


Lost, In You

by erbby17



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy title, Cliche title, Day 1: Aiko Desho (Lost), Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Physically and mentally, Post-Series, Rin visits from Australia, SouRin Week, Sousuke gets lost, Sousuke's Birthday, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbby17/pseuds/erbby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke glanced at his phone, reading the text from Rin for the twentieth time after receiving it just a half hour ago.</p><p>"Just left the airport. Should be there in about 20 minutes."</p><p>Sousuke pocketed his phone and looked out over the crowd of people. This city had been his home for several years, and yet he still had no idea how to navigate the crowded streets. He and Rin had agreed on a place to meet up, but Sousuke couldn’t remember for the life of him where the eccentric statue was located. At least, not from his current position in…wherever he was.</p><p>For SouRin Week, Day 1: Aiko Desho (Lost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, In You

Sousuke glanced at his phone, reading the text from Rin for the twentieth time after receiving it just a half hour ago.

_Just left the airport. Should be there in about 20 minutes._

Sousuke pocketed his phone and looked out over the crowd of people. This city had been his home for several years, and yet he still had no idea how to navigate the crowded streets. He and Rin had agreed on a place to meet up, but Sousuke couldn’t remember for the life of him where the eccentric statue was located. At least, not from his current position in…wherever he was.

He groaned and scratched his head, looking around at billboards and street signs. “Maybe I should have just met him at the airport,” he softly said to himself, but trying to remember how to get to the airport was another struggle. He groaned and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Hey, I got here 5 minutes ago. You lost?_

He grimaced at his phone and pressed the screen of his phone with force, typing. “No, just got caught up in something,” he dictated while typing. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he blatantly lied to Rin, but his pride wouldn’t let him admit to his unfortunate habit for getting lost.

_You sure?_

Sousuke didn’t respond immediately. He sighed and looked up towards the sky. “No,” he said, mournfully. It had been months since he last saw Rin, and he had booked this flight specifically to spend time with Sousuke on his birthday. The letters and video chats could only do so much for Sousuke, and as much as he didn’t care for celebrating his birthday, he was looking forward to it this year. He rubbed his temples, a sour feeling rising in his stomach at the thought of wasting Rin’s time and money.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he took a moment to regain his composure before looking down at the text.

_Want me to come look for you instead?_

Sousuke stared, dumbfounded, and before he could think of a response, Rin sent another text.

_What are you by? Streets? Stores? ___

__Sousuke smiled as the feeling in his stomach softened. He looked around and spotted a restaurant with the giant image of a shark jumping over its title._ _

__“There’s a restaurant. BITE,” he typed._ _

___Alright, I’ll look it up. Gimme a bit._ _ _

__Sousuke smiled and made his way toward the restaurant. By the time his phone vibrated again, he had just happened upon the menu, displayed out beside the street._ _

___5 minutes. I’ll be quick._ _ _

__“You don’t have to be,” Sousuke said softly, smiling at his phone. He texted back a quick, “okay,” before looking over the menu. The prices seemed pretty standard for Tokyo, although coming from a seaside town he wasn’t sure what seafood in Tokyo would be like._ _

__He lost himself looking over the menu, imaging his first date with Rin in months. The odd feeling in his stomach returned, but it was more fluttery than sour. He closed his eyes, and the fluttering grew more intense as he thought of Rin’s smile, of Rin’s mouth, of his soft lips…_ _

__“Sousuke!”_ _

__…of his voice._ _

__He opened his eyes and turned to see Rin, his free hand waving high above his head, the other carting a heavy duffle bag in tow. Sousuke slowly moved towards Rin, drawn in by his smile in mid laugh and his brilliant red hair, floating over his eyes. His walk turned into a run and he couldn’t help the sudden embrace when he made it up to Rin._ _

__“H-hey,” Rin said, struggling in Sousuke’s hold._ _

__Sousuke squeezed Rin tight one last time before letting go, slightly embarrassed by his reaction. “Sorry,” he said with a laugh, taking in the view in front of him._ _

__Rin laughed it off and greeted Sousuke once more with that intoxicating smile. “Nah, don’t be. Happy Birthday!”_ _

__Breathing in deep, Sousuke smiled and reached out to touch Rin’s face. “Thank you,” he said, and slowly curled his hand into a fist, opting for a fist bump instead; Rin seemed a little embarrassed by the hug so Sousuke would spare him the intimacy. For now._ _

__Rin bumped back excitedly and looked up at the restaurant’s sign. “This place had a lot of good reviews, even if it only serves seafood” he said._ _

__“Really?”_ _

__Rin smirked and winked at Sousuke. “Let’s see if it can hold up to the food in Sano, huh?”_ _

__Sousuke nodded and grabbed Rin’s bag from him. “You’ve been carrying this for too long, let me,” he said, before Rin could protest, and walked right into the restaurant. He eyed the hostess immediately and raised two fingers. She nodded and led the two of them to a nice, secluded table in the corner by the window._ _

__“Sousuke, wait,” Rin said, nearly chasing Sousuke through the restaurant. “Your shoulder…”_ _

__Sousuke rolled his eyes and placed the bag under the table. “Not that,” he said, almost in a groan. “I carry much heavier boxes at work, I’ll be fine carrying this for two seconds.”_ _

__Rin grimaced, but took his seat across from Sousuke and shrugged off his jacket. “How’s it been? Work,” he asked._ _

__Sousuke sat down and studied Rin’s eyes before leaning back in his seat. “It’s been good. Dad’s branch here in Tokyo has been doing well, he thinks he can keep it steady with me running it,” he said. “How did your last tournament go? You never told me about the results.”_ _

__Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth, glancing away, when the waitress came by to take their drink orders. “I got second place,” he said once she left, still avoiding eye contact with Sousuke. “This guy from New Zealand came out of no where, totally beat me by barely a second.”_ _

__Sousuke laughed as the waitress returned, placing their modest order of two waters in front of them. “Looks like you have a new rival, eh?”_ _

__“Nah,” Rin said, taking the glass to his lips. “That guy’s good, but not as good as Haru. But anyway…”_ _

__Rin continued his story about the tournament, pausing only to order food when the waitress returned. His eyes sparkled with excitement and his hands were animatedly trying to illustrate something that Sousuke couldn’t begin to imagine._ _

__Sousuke smiled and rested his chin in his palm, continuing to stare at Rin as his stories of swimming in Australia continued. He wasn’t listening to Rin as much as enjoying his presence. He missed moments like this, and kept his gaze on Rin, soaking up all of his image; the slimness of his fingers, the curve of his neck, the way his lips curved when he smiled or laughed. The table was proving to be a nuisance, keeping Rin so far from him, but the clatter of dishes broke Sousuke from his trance. He looked down, almost forgetting what he had ordered._ _

__“Looks good, thank you,” Rin said as the servers nodded and wished the couple an enjoyable meal. “Alright, BITE, let’s see what you have to offer!”_ _

__The table grew a little more silent as the two of them ate their respective meals; as far as Sousuke was concerned, the fish was good for Tokyo, but he had better back home. He glanced over at Rin and smirked._ _

__“How is it,” he asked._ _

__“Good, but…”_ _

__Laughing, Sousuke took another bite and wiped his chin. “It’s better at home, right?”_ _

__Rin nodded. “And Australia.”_ _

__“Well,” Sousuke said, swallowing a bit of food and leaning back in his chair. “I guess I’ll have to come down there and try it for myself.” He shot Rin a wink under hooded eyes._ _

__Rin’s cheeks suddenly grew dark with flush as he tried to verbalize a response._ _

__“Would you?”_ _

__Sousuke raised his eyebrow, swearing he could have heard something out of Rin’s mouth after the awkward silence. “Hm?”_ _

__“Would you…come to Australia? Really?” Rin’s eyes flashed up, and the look in them nearly begged Sousuke to join Rin on the plane when his trip came to an end._ _

__Smiling, Sousuke leaned forward. “Once I get some vacation time in, yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he said softly, hoping Rin would meet him at this close distance._ _

__Rin smiled and took the chance, meeting Sousuke with a gentle kiss before resuming his meal. His lips twitched, and it was obvious to Sousuke that Rin was trying to keep his smile from growing too wide._ _

__Laughing softly, Sousuke finished his meal while Rin told more stories from his recent tournaments. Eventually, both of their plates had been cleared and the waitress came by with the check. Rin had grabbed it before the waitress placed it on the table._ _

__“Rin, you just bought a plane ticket. At least…”_ _

__“No,” Rin said, sliding a credit card in the small book containing the bill and handing it right back into the server’s. “It’s your birthday, this is my treat.” Rin gave Sousuke a smug look, soaking in his triumph. The server returned and Rin signed his named, leaning down to grab his bag from under the table. “Let the celebrations commence,” he said, leading Sousuke out of the restaurant. “Now then, your apartment?”_ _

__Out on the street, Sousuke scan the area, uncharted territory abound. “Yeah?”_ _

__“Where is it?”_ _

__“Good question,” Sousuke said with a smirk, slightly less upset about his habit than he was earlier._ _

__Rin groaned, clearly annoyed. “Really, Sousuke? How do expect to get home?”_ _

__Sousuke looked over Rin and leaned into him, his lips hovering over the shell of Rin’s ear. “Well, we can always get a hotel.”_ _

__Rin’s body froze and his lips moved wordlessly, his thoughts completely inaudible._ _

__“It is my birthday, right?”_ _

__-_ _

__Rin lay among the sheets, his body tangled within them and Sousuke’s legs. Again, his mouth hung open in a laugh that Sousuke found impossible to resist. Nights like these were all too common back at Samezuka and Sousuke missed them, from the awkward beginnings to the sobering final moments. He reached out to brush his fingers over Rin’s cheeks, still hot and wet from the moments earlier. He drank in the sight of Rin leaning into his touch, his eyes closing._ _

__“How long are you staying?”_ _

__Rin turned his head, kissing Sousuke’s fingers softly. “A few days, not that long,” he said, holding one of Sousuke’s fingers in his mouth._ _

__Sousuke felt the sensation of Rin’s teeth down to his bones. “Ah,” he said, freeing his finger to continue stroking Rin’s cheek, catching bits of his hair in doing so. “You gonna see your mom and Gou at all?”_ _

__Rin sat up on his elbows, leaning up so his mouth was just ghosting over Sousuke’s. “How many times do I have to tell you? I made this trip for you! It’s your birthday, now accept your gift already.”_ _

__Sousuke answered with a kiss, slipping his tongue past Rin’s lips, gliding over his smooth, sharp teeth, teasing his tongue. “Right,” he said, breaking from Rin’s mouth to move to his neck. “I forgot, thanks for the gift.”_ _

__Rin responded in huffed moans, Sousuke’s teeth grazing his skin, moving from neck, to collar to chest. “Happy Birthday,” he breathed, in what sounded like all the effort he could muster._ _

__Smiling against his gift, Sousuke gave a nonverbal “thanks” as he moved lower and got lost in the sound of Rin’s voice once more._ _


End file.
